Humanity's Strongest Soldier
by CheesyMacaroni
Summary: Lance corporal Levi is relaxing in his room when he is kidnapped by his uncle Kenny. WARNING: includes rape!
1. Where's Heichou?

**So here we are, a person** **writing her first story that she's probably way too young to wright, but she doesn't give a crap. I have had the misfortune of completely fangirling over Levi the first time I watched the Attack on Titan anime, and even watching his spin off series. I have tried to find a story like this, but This mission failed, so I figured "why not just make my own?" 'Cause "if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself", ya know? I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Commander Erwin, Hanji Zoe, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Conny, Sasha and Jean were standing in a swampy plains. There was an eerie mist that would make a grown man get chills.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" asked Hanji. She and Erwin were especially worried, as they knew that not much could bring down this short, but amazing man. They had known him for so long, and it seemed almost impossible that he would be in this situation. Although they had known him the longest, the new recruits were still very anxious about the upcoming event.

"Well, this is where it said on the parchment, so hopefully, yes", said commander Erwin. They were about half a mile outside the walls, so they were all hoping the Titans weren't active at two in the morning, Using Hanji's experiments to help ease their worries about this.

Suddenly, Mikasa straitened and pointed behind everyone. "Over there" she said, startling Conny, who had been drifting off into thought.

The clopping of hooves was heard as they turned around to see a light slowly becoming visible. A brown caravan was being pulled by four horses. It stopped around four meters away from everyone, slipping a little in the mud. Shortly after, three men hopped out. The man in front, obviously the leader, was about as tall as Erwin and had a dangerous look in his eyes. He was smirking at all of them, especially smug about something, and the group was about to find out what.;"Do you have what we asked for?" Rasped one of the henchmen. Erwin held up a package to confirm the answer to the disgusting man's question.

"Excellent. In that case, how 'bout we start this trade, shall we?"

The leader went into the caravan, only to drag out the person they've been searching for. Levi Ackerman.

Everyone gasped. The person they dragged out did not look like humanity's strongest soldier. His hair was disheveled;his usual pristine appearance had been broken. Levi looked up at Erwin, gray orbs lifeless and defeated. His hands were bound so tight that his wrists were beginning to bleed, and he had been gagged by a white cloth that had been tied around his mouth. From the looks of him, he hadn't been treated with care. His white shirt was slightly torn around the edges, and his pants were littered with large specks of blood.

"Well, are we gonna do this? Hurry up!" The leader kicked Levi hard, in the back of the leg, causing him to stumble. Erwin walked swiftly towards the leader, but Levi was a different story. The captain's walk was uneven. He was putting more weight on his left leg than his right, a very noticeable limp left the commander much more concerned.

By the time Erwin passed Levi, the short man was only a forth of the way to the others. While he was passing, he noticed a large gash in Levi's heel. No wonder he was limping. Erwin handed the package to the smug leader, giving him the death stare, wondering how he would make this man pay for what he's done if- no, _when-_ he finds him again.

On the way back, he tried to help the stumbling Levi to the others, but the men wouldn't allow that.

"Hey! Let him make his own way back," the man said, throwing a rock at the defenseless and very shaky man, causing him to stumble and fall. "I'm sure _humanity's strongest_ can make his way back on his own!" The men started to laugh and snort, but all Hanji could think was "what kind of bastard takes pleasure in this?"

By the time Levi was three fourths of the way there, he looked like he was ready to pass out, and that's exactly what he did when he got to the group. Eren, Armin, and Mikasa were at the front of the group, watching this horrific nightmare take place, when suddenly Levi fell. The three friends were the first to spot this, and caught him, surprised by his weight, as he was only five foot three. The three dragged him into one of the two caravans, resting him on the floor.

The group was about to leave, when suddenly Hanji lost it.

"YOU SICK BASTARDS!"

She started running at the sick men when Erwin grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. He pulled her back, giving her a disapproving look.

"Awww, what's wrong little girl?" The leader said smiling, "are you jealous your friend got to spend time with his uncle Kenny and you didn't?

Hanji was absolutely infuriated as she tried to lunge at the man, only to be pulled back by a very sympathetic commander.

They all went back to their designated caravans. Hanji and Erwin went with Levi, to check his wounds. Hanji was trying to figure out where the blood on his pants came from, when she flipped him on his stomach. She was disgusted at the sight, because she figured the captain hadn't just started his menstrual cycle. They also noticed that Levi was much more thin than when he went missing, hinting that he had been denied of food. This was just the start of the long list of injuries the captain had endured.

 _ **32 days earlier**_

Lance corporal Levi was sitting in his overly cleaned bedroom, drinking tea, and reading a book about the behavior of a titan. This short man was very smart, but the main thing he didn't know was the fact that he was being watched, as he had been for the past few years.

Levi got up to go to bed, when he heard a faint _clank._ He stopped dead in his tracks, and slowly turned around to see three men in his room, two running at him. He dodged the punch of one of the nasty men, grabbed his arm, and flipped him into a table. Then, as the second man lunged for him, he side stepped and grabbed the knife off his bedside table an threw it at him with amazing accuracy. It hit man in his throat, causing him to gurgle, and fall to the ground. The man who was flipped into the table got up, but not fast enough. Levi kicked the man in the gut, and sent his knife into his chest.

The threat was gone, so Levi calmly walked to the door to tell Erwin about the attack. He had his Hand on the handle, when he stopped.

"Wait... Weren't there thr-" his mouth was covered by a hand, and he was pushed to the ground, only to be kicked multiple times in the head. Humanity's strongest soldier lost consciousness.

" _Nighty night, nephew"._

* * *

Eren was cleaning the floor (Heichou's orders) when he heard a loud crash from upstairs. He figured Hanji was doing an experiment, so he just kept mopping. Then a yell, and some odd gurgling noises came. "Somthing is _definitely_ not right up there" he thought. He went up the stairs only to see the rest of his group standing in awe, along with Hanji and Erwin in front of Levi Heichou's room. When he looked in, he saw Levi's tea set smashed on the floor and his bedside table had a large dent in it. Weirdest of all, there was a man with a hole in his neck, and one with with a knife stuck in his chest up to the hilt.

"Were's Levi Heichou?" Asked Connie, "I don't see him, and that's not just because I'm stupid, right?

Instead of the usual "shut up stupid!", Armin pointed at the open window. "Well, I don't think he's in the headquarters ".

* * *

 **Welp, that concludes the first chapter to my first story! I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible!**

 **The reason Levi didn't see the third man (his uncle Kenny), was because he hid under his bed, only to pop out when Levi was heading to the door.**


	2. Why are you doing this to me?

Levi's eyes shot open

He tried to move, only to realize he was on the floor, with chains attached to his wrists and ankles, spreading them apart. He couldn't move, as the chains were surprisingly heavy. Levi couldn't see a thing, which, at the back of his mind, made him worry that he was blind, as he didn't feel a blindfold. He tried to remember what happened last night- or nights, because he didn't know how long he was unconscious- when he realized he was completely naked. If Levi wasn't worried yet, he now was.

Levi was ashamed that he, humanity's strongest soldier, could be taken down by a man with less than Erwin's height. He hated having the burden of all of humanity thinking he was a god. He wasn't as good as they thought, so he believed, and he didn't understand why everyone praised him. I mean sure, he was good with a blade, but why did everyone think he was so amazing?

Suddenly, light filled the room. Well, at leased now he knew he wasn't blind.

"Have a nice nap, sleepy head?

The silhouette of a tall man entered the room. With the extra light, Levi saw that he and his chains weren't the only things in the room. He saw knives, saws, and other sharp objects hanging on the wall. There was a large table in the corner of the room, which he could now tell was quite large. On a cart next to the table, there were a variety of long, round objects in a selection of lengths, widths and textures, and Levi had a pretty good idea of what they were. On the other side of the room, there was a rack with chains and cuffs in the corners. To Levi's disgust, the floor under him was littered with stains; some brown, some red, some white, and more colors he didn't have a name for, besides filth.

"I said, did you have a nice nap?" Ordered the man, who was apparently getting impatient.

"I would have, if you weren't such a coward that you had to knock me out to get me here", said Levi, who made sure to use his most uninterested voice.

The man quietly walked farther into the room, shutting the door. He then turned on a lamp, sending light, once again, into the room. He walked towards Levi, and crouched between his legs.

Looking down on the short man, he licked his lips.

"It surprises me how much you and your body have changed since we last met", purred the man.

The man ran his fingers down Levi's thigh."filthy", Levi cursed under his breath.

"Fuck you". This was answered by a hard slap, turning Levi's face to the right. Then a harder one, turning his cheek pink.

"You hit like a newborn baby", chuckled Levi.

"You'll soon learn to respect me. I am after all, your uncle Kenny"

In response, Kenny earned a shocked look. 'No... it can't be... The uncle Kenny that helped me survive in the underground?' The shocked look was quickly replaced by his usual calm, bored look.

"Let's wipe the fierceness off your face, shall we?" The man lowered himself onto Levi, and started to lick his thick neck. Levi tried to shift his position, turn his head, do anything to keep this nasty man off of him, but. It was no use. The chains were too heavy. 'It's fucking starting', he thought.' I have to endure this no matter what' . He ran his tongue up and down the short mans neck, only stopping to bite and suck it painfully, looking for sensitive spots. The man bit the right lower part of his neck. Levi was disgusted by the nasty feeling it gave him.

After fifteen minutes, Kenny started to move his tongue down to Levi's chest. Then, he bit down on Levi's nipple gasped in torturous pleasure, causing Kenny to chuckle. Levi was greatly disappointed.

Seeing his response, Kenny started biting and sucking, Levi holding in grunts of pain.

As Kenny's erection grew, painfully rubbing against his pants, he decided his tongue had had watched as Kenny started to undress, revealing his six inch boner.

"Ha, I've seen girls with dicks bigger than that"

 _CRACK_

Kenny stomped on Levi's torso as hard an he could, leaving Levi gasping for air. As well as having the wind knocked out of him, he suspected from the loud crack and the unbearable pain that he had broken a few ribs.

With Levi wheezing in pain, Kenny walked over to the metal cart next to the table and pulled out a large, spiked dildo and brought it over to Levi.

Levi saw the large object in Kenny's hand, and decided that it had to be about 3 inches in diameter. As Kenny got closer, Levi started to struggle in his chains.

Kenny crouched down in front of Levi's spread Legs, and lined up the dildo to his small, tight asshole.

"Levi, are you a virgin?"

Kenny got his answer when Levi said nothing.

Levi never really thought about it, but he was indeed a virgin. He was always recruiting new soldiers, or working to protect the city, so he never really had time or even wanted to have sex with a woman. When he lived in the underground, he had thought about getting a prostitute, but decided against it, as he fully respected the woman who had to resort to that job to get some money.

"Fuck you", rasped Levi.

"No, Fuck you".

with that, Kenny shoved the huge dildo into Levi's rectum, unlubed. Levi screamed in agony as Kenny pumped back and forth violently, the spikes scraping along the inner walls of his anus.

Levi could no longer keep in his sobs as blood streamed out of his ass hole.

this was especially painful, as every time Kenny thrusted, it disturbed his broken ribs.

after about five minutes of this agony, Kenny pulled out the, now red, dildo, and put it in Levi's mouth. It was the most disgusting thing he had ever tasted. Just knowing that he had something that was in his ass hole touching him would be enough to make him gag, but this... This was just too much. Levi started throwing up, but Kenny saw this coming. He held the dildo in, making sure nothing could come out. Every time Levi would hurl, it either came out of his nose, went down his lungs, or back down to his stomach. After about 30 seconds, all it was was his own stomach asids, burning his throat and nose. After about two minutes, Kenny took out the dildo. Levi threw up, and then went into a coughing fit, and threw up, and went into a coughing fit in a loop for what seemed like hours for him, but in reality, it was only about three minutes.

after Levi had emptied all contents of his stomach, he let out a strangled sob.

" _Why are you doing this to me_?

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of my first fan fiction! Sorry I haven't updated this in, like, a month. I went on vacation a few days after writing the first one, and after my vacation, I kinda just forgot about it. Anyway, make sure to follow this story, and please leave a review! Stay tuned for next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"No no no no no no no no"_

Hanji and everyone else were standing at the door of Levi's room, gaping at the disaster in front of them. There was blood everywhere, dead bodies, smashed furniture- everything that made them worry for the safety of a particularly short man. Erwin broke the silence.

"Everyone, split up and search the castle. Hanji, came with me."

Hanji was surprised when Erwin shut them in Levi's bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Hanji stared at her commander in awe, trying to process what he just mumbled out with her brilliant mind.

"What do you mean you found a note?"

"Hanji, you have to promise me that you won't tell the other soldiers what I'm about to tell you."

at this point, Hanji didn't care about the blood, the Crimson, sticky substance staining the floor, or even the just as brutal looking lifeless bodies. All she wanted to know is where the short but amazing man that she knew as Levi had gone. Heck, even a clue like this would give her enough hope to think that they could get rid of the Titans in less than a year.

Hanji swallowed, and then nodded.

"Okay", he mumbled softly.

" _I highly suggest that if you want to have humanities strongest soldier on your side, you should come to where it all started."_

Hanji waited, expecting Erwin to continue.

"Thats it?"

"Thats it", Erwin confirmed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Hanji, do you remember where he lived before we recruited him?"

Hanji's eyes widened. "The underground."

* * *

 **Hey gurs! Im reall sorry that this took so long to make and that its so short, but Writers block, ya know? But anyway, dont forget to follow this story and replie!**

 **P.S. The story is going to switch POV from Levi to Hanji and to Erwin, not necessarily in that order. I might also add in some of the other charachters POV, like Eren or Jean.**


End file.
